Blonde
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE!/ Sungmin yang senang gonta-ganti warna rambut untuk buang sial kini memutuskan untuk mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang, tidak hanya karena ia ingin membuang sial, tetapi juga karena seseorang yg ia sebut sebagai, 'sahabat'/ Bromance!Kyumin/ Shonen-ai/ Drabble!


Pumpkin Ite present

**Blonde**

Lee Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun

AU – OOC – Cliché – Shonen-ai- many typo(s) – un formal conversation

Bromance – drama

Rated T

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

Sesosok lelaki manis dengan rambut pirang menyalanya tampak percaya diri menyusuri setiap lorong koridor yang membawanya menuju ruang kelasnya. Sepasang _earphone_ putih mengait indah pada kedua telinganya, mengalunkan _music_ _RnB_ yang sudah biasa menemaninya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tanpa senyuman ataupun rona bahagia, walau karisma dan rasa percaya diri seakan menguar kuat dari dalam dirinya.

"Lihatlah! Sungmin _sunbae_ mengganti warna rambutnya!"

"_Omona_, tampan sekali."

"Paling baru putus lagi kemarin."

Komentar sakartis tersebut seakan menohok sang lelaki manis—Sungmin. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga detik berselang dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubris hal tersebut. Dengan langkah normal dan wajah yang masih datar, ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya—yang jaraknya sudah tidak seberapa lagi sekarang. _Blazer_ coklat yang dikenakannya terlihat berayun mengikuti gerakan kakinya yang terkesan perlahan namun tegas. Bukankah setiap orang memiliki karisma dan wibawanya sendiri?

"Sungmin _hyung_! _You're look so gorgeous_!" Sungmin seketika itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja meneriakan namanya. Hey ini masih pagi, bukankah lebih baik dilewati dengan, pagi yang damai, indah, dan tentram? Oke author hiperbolis, abaikan.

Grep

Sungmin tersentak saat orang tersebut melingkarkan lengannya pada leher mulusnya lewat belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan 'kurang ajar' pada ceruk lehernya. Menghembuskan nafas hangat yang terasa menggelitik sekaligus menenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sungmin sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengelak jika semburat merah itu selalu muncul menggumpal di kedua pipinya saat di perlakukan intens sedemikan rupa oleh lelaki ini. Lelaki berwajah bak pangeran dalam _manhwa _yang selalu mencoba menggodanya sekaligus melindunginya. Hmm dilihat dari hubungan mereka, kau bisa menyimpukan jika mereka berteman, bersahabat, atau mungkin, lebih?

"Kenapa kau seakan nggak perduli sama sekali? Padahal aku memujimu tadi." Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari keterjutannya terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit gemas lengan lelaki tersebut.

"Itu karena kau sangat berisik saat memujiku tadi, lihat! Semua orang memperhatikan kita Kyu!" lelaki tersebut—Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalik tubuh Sungmin. Hingga kini posisi mereka berhadapan denganjarak yang sangat dekat.

"Jadi? Siapa yang baru saja kau putuskan cintanya? Hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia singkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi kening indah Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat lelaki manis itu sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

"Kau terdengar sangat menggelikan Kyu!" Kyuhyun balik merengut mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku baru saja putus dengan Sunkyu, puas?" Kyuhyun terlihat senang mendengarnya. Bahkan ekspresi terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menggantinya jadi pirang?" Sungmin memainkan jemarin di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku bagus dengan rambut pirang?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengganti warna rambutmu karena aku? _How cute_~" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya malu saat mendengar nada menggoda dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, jangan meledek ku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar nada merajuk Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia angkat dagu Sungmin hingga kini kedua bola mata mereka beradu.

"Bagiku dengan warna rambut apapun, kau tetap mempesona kok Ming. Sekalipun kau men-cat rambutmu dengan warna pink atau orange sekali pun kau akan tetap terlihat menawan dimataku, aah~ bahkan kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang itu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi fanboy mu, _ottokhae_?"

'Blush'

Sungmin langsung gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Pipinya benar-benar merona hingga telinga. Tidak kuat menahan malu, dengan keras ia cubit pinggang Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu meringis perih karenanya.

"_Why are you so chessy_! Sudah, aku mau masuk kelas!" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil sesekali meringis—efek dari cubitan dahsyat Sungmin yang ternyata sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Ia rangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat pria manis itu sedikit menegang karenanya.

"K_ajja_!"

'Dug dug dug'

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang saat lengan panjangnya melingkar mesra di bahu Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan detak jantungnya yang juga sama menggilanya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya mereka bersikap santai. Atau mungkin mereka sudah mulai menyadari perasaan masing-masing? Yang jelas kedua sosok itu kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu coklat tersebut. Menyisakan banyak sekali pertanyaan bagi setiap orang yang sedari tadi menonton kemesraan dua sosok indah tersebut. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? _Who_ _knows_?

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

Krik Krik Krik, FF macam apa ini? Kenapa garing sekali? ._.

Sebenernya ini ff lama, jaman-jamanya Sungmin blonde di sexy, free, and single. Waktu itu lagi stuck di tgnd hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat ff ini, jadi kalo aneh ya maaf ._.

Kenapa aku malah update mulu? Karena aku bikin drabble dengan rated T. Dulu pas main di rated M, aku update lama karena bingung, gimana caranya bikin plot yg ga ngalur ngidul dengan nc di dalamnya. Tapi kalo drabble, apalagi rated T. Aku cuma fokus ke plotnya, ga ke yg lainnya, makanya update pun cenderung cepat.

And the last, I wanna say thanks to everyone who has given me a lot of feedback on **Kiss by Kiss Kyuhyun's version, **I don't know who am I without you guys, thankyou :*

P.s: aku mohon, yang punya softcopy ff aku selain tgnd bisa contact aku di twitter **itechaan **oke! Gamsa ^^

Review Juseyooo, yang ikhlas ya :3


End file.
